Siberian Express
by bloodplusfics
Summary: What if they hadn't switched rooms? Hagi x Saya, One shot, Lemon


**Foreword: **Welcome to a short story that suddenly manifested in my head.  
It occurs during the train ride thru Russia in episode 16, this is how things could have gone…

**Warning: **This story contains adult sexual content. Not for kids.  
Also I don't own Blood Plus or else well you know…fun stuff! :3

-  
-**  
Siberian Express  
**-  
-

"Why is that guy in her room?!" Kai exclaimed, a sour look on his face as he crossed his arms  
indignantly. "Hagi is Saya's follower, it's only natural." David replied matter of factly, not lifting  
his eyes from the document he was reading. "That's not the point! Saya should--" David cut  
him off with a serious look. "We are not changing the room assignments on a whim for you Kai.  
So I suggest you calm down unless you'd like to sleep with the luggage." Kai's face flushed  
red, his mouth gapping open as if to speak, but he wisely decided to shut it, resigning himself  
to the corner seat. He looked at David and Lewis with a pouting expression on his face before  
burring his face in a pillow. Lewis laughed with amusement. "Ah, young people!"

A couple rooms down Hagi and Saya sat across from each other looking out the window at the  
snow covered landscape streaming by endlessly. The setting sun gave the land a beautiful  
glow. "It's been a long time since I've seen snow like this." Saya commented. "We used to  
have snow ball fights." Hagi replied in his usual calm tone. "Really? I don't remember." Saya  
said in a regretful tone, being genuinely disappointed she couldn't remember that. "Everything  
will come back in time." Hagi said as he removed his cello from it's case. "Let me play  
something for you." Hagi began playing a slow mellow piece, one he composed during Saya's  
last 30 year sleep.

His eyes closed, his long lithe fingers moved gracefully along the neck of the cello, his finger  
tips sliding along it's fine wires. A feeling of peaceful nostalgia settled in Saya's heart as she  
listened to the gentle melody. She listened as she watched the sun setting over the beautiful  
scenery. Gradually the tempo raised, the melody becoming more daring, more passionate. All  
of Saya's attention was now on Hagi who was completely absorbed into performing the piece,  
like a trance. The tempo had sped up to the point where his fingers were moving furiously.  
Saya was breathless just watching his movements until suddenly he kept repeating the last  
few bars over and over. His eyes shut tight, his brows rising in frustration. Saya leaned over  
and touched his slightly flushed cheek.

"Hagi…" Hagi didn't stop playing however until she leaned in and kissed him on the lips ever so  
gently. Hagi's hands stopped immediately. She pulled back slightly to look into his steel blue  
eyes. "That was beautiful Hagi." Saya said smiling. "I composed it for you while thinking about  
how much I..." Hagi words stopped as he couldn't resist leaning into her lips for another kiss.  
Hagi's arms wanted to wrap around her but his cello prevented him from doing so. After a long  
moment they broke their deep kiss. "Saya.. We need to lock the door." Hagi quickly put his  
cello into it's case, while Saya tested out the door to make sure it was locked tight. Hagi  
grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to him as he sat down again. "You need to keep as  
quiet as possible..." Hagi said as he pulled her pink sweater over his head and tossed it to the  
side, then her leather skirt, bra and panties.

Hagi started gently kissing the center of her chest and down her full round breasts. Saya  
gasped at the stimulation. He then took one of saya's erect nipples into his mouth and began  
sucking on it deeply causing Saya to let out a sharp moan. "Saya.." Hagi said his voice  
alarmed. "I'm sorry.. I just.. it just.." Hagi caressed the side of her face with his human hand  
and kissed her lips gently. "Hold on." Hagi said as he paused to unwrap his Chiropteran hand,  
bundling up the soft white cloth. He pressed the bundle to Saya's lips, which she bit onto.  
"Sorry, but you'd probably wake up the entire train before I'm even inside you." Saya blushed  
at his words.

Hagi caressed her stomach while kissing and sucking on her breasts. His Chiropteran hand  
trailed down between her warmth, gently probing to find her soaking wet. Hagi grinned at the  
discovery and started to caress her, lightly at first with his clawed fingers, then he switched to  
using his human fingers, while he slowly licked her juices off his clawed fingers, grinning at her  
as she watched. Saya's cheeks flushed red, her teeth straining against the soft cloth, her  
repeated moans muffled by the bandage. Suddenly her body jutted forward, grabbing his  
shoulders tightly. Hagi realized she was trying to say something thru the bandage but it was  
unintelligible.

When her hands reached down to undo his belt buckle and she attempted to climb onto his  
lap, he instantly understood. He immediately turned her around so her back faced him,  
grasping her hips Hagi brought her down roughly on his erection. The bandage vibrated in her  
mouth from the force of her scream. "This is what you wanted?" Hagi said softly into her ear  
his breath warm and wet. She gave a quick nod in response. Hagi bounced her up and down  
his length vigorously while kissing her inviting smooth neck. "Saya... I needed you so bad."  
Hagi said his breathing growing increasingly heavy. "I can't hold back anymore..." He pulled  
her feet down from their resting place on the seat across from them, quickly bringing her to  
her feet and bending her over, his hands firmly about her waist.

She braced her arms on the seat in front of her as an intense fury was released from his  
hips. "Mnnnnngh!!" She screamed thru the bandage as Hagi relentlessly thrust into her.  
She could feel the warm silken liquid running down her thighs as he continued penetrating  
her harder and harder, pulling out his entire length each time. Her body covered in sweat,  
quivering, she felt like she was going to explode at any moment, then it came, she felt the  
hot rush of his release and she followed…

…

Kai woke up tossing in his seat fighting with his blanket. He paused in the silence and noticed  
that Hagi wasn't playing his cello anymore. "Argh!! When did I fall asleep!? I was supposed to  
check on them when he stopped!" He screamed as he tossed off the covers. Riku rubbed his  
sleepy eyes in confusion. "Huh?" But Kai had already burst out of the room in a panic, only to  
find Hagi calmly standing in the hall outside Saya's door. "Kai, What are you doing? You'll wake  
Saya up." Hagi said in a quiet voice. Kai had a crazed look on his face, but he calmed down as  
he realized the situation. "Yeah... I had a nightmare... I must have been sleepwalking." Kai  
whispered before turning back into his room and firmly closing the door. Hagi simply grinned.

-  
-**  
End  
**-  
-

**Author's notes: **Hey there it's been a while. I have had other stories going on in my head  
but haven't actually written them out much yet. My brain has been piling up, so I wrote  
this one out real fast. I wish I could just instantly upload all of my fanfics from my brain to  
but alas we don't have the technology yet. Till next time, please review because it makes  
us writers feel appreciated.


End file.
